Insight Neuroimaging System's, LLC (INSL) mission is to develop and manufacture non-invasive tools for studying brain development, chemistry and function. INSL specializes in radiofrequency coils for ultra-high field magnetic resonance imaging for use in animal studies. MR signal is optimized by a dual coil design for RF transmission and reception. The dual coil RF electronics are built into custom, designed restrainers for non-invasive imaging with minimal stress and discomfort to the animal. INSL products have been successfully used to image fully conscious rodents and small monkeys. With STTR Phase I funding INSL developed, constructed and bench tested dual-coil animal restrainer for the large rhesus monkey. Phase I I funding will be used for field-testing, product optimization, and incorporation of an operant control panel and monitor for cognitive studies in the rhesus system. During field studies monkeys will been tested in a simulated imaging procedure to habituate them to the stress of the restrainer. Thereafter, subjects will be imaged for functional changes under control and stimulated conditions. Based upon the results of the habituation and the imaging studies, modifications will be made in the restrainer and RF electronics to optirnize the rhesus system. The INSL rhesus system can be adapted to any of the thousands of horizontal, human scanners as well as the many hundreds of dedicated horizontal animal systerns. This technology will greatly enhance preclinical research in developmental neurobiology, neurological diseases, mental illness and drug addiction. [unreadable] [unreadable]